With the continuous development of the broadband services, various service modes emerge endlessly; for different services in the same service platform, if entering from one service to another service, the nested mode of the existing broadband service is required to enter a soft switcher twice, analyze the number twice and trigger the new service, and is required to analyze the number on the soft switcher, which wastes resources very much and is very bad for the developing and large scale use of services. For the nested services in the same one service platform, the service platform switches the nested services into the soft switcher, and the soft switcher analyzes the number and then re-switches the nested services to the service platform, which will consume large quantities of bandwidth resources and is also disadvantageous for the service maintenance.